Colby's Revenge
by sassy941
Summary: Reid gets kidnapped by an old enemy from high school who needs revenge for what he did to her.  Just friendship between Morgan and Reid! Please Read and Review I want to know if the story should be continued..
1. Revenge at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or characters and I don't make profit from anything. This story is set between the period after JJ left the team but before the new agent came. Okay I want your honest opinions on the story! Let me know if I should continue it or stop it right here.

* * *

_Colby's POV_

_Present Time_

* * *

He looks so tired, so worn out, and so old for how young he is. Poor Spencer it's probably from his job, I'm sure it's stressful and demanding being an FBI Agent. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do. He brought this on himself, it's his fault! Not mine. I'm doing this because I have to, I just have to.

I walk up to his door and knock lightly. "Excuse me? Is anyone home? I found a wallet outside and I was wondering if it was yours."

I can hear him walking towards the door with slow tired steps. The door starts to open and I grip the syringe tighter in my hand waiting for him to appear.

I put my hands behind my back and say the line I've practiced a million times, "Hi! I'm sorry to bother you, but I was walking by and I saw this wallet and I was wondering if it could belong to you?"

Rubbing his face with his hands Spencer says, "Uh, no. Sorry."

I put on a frown and sigh. "Darn, well, do you know whose it may be? I lost my wallet once and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It's so scary worrying that someone may be using your identity."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, but no, I don't think I can help you," Spencer replied tiredly as he starts to close the door.

I quickly put my foot in the door to stop it from closing. "You know what Spencer? I'm pretty sure you can." And with that said I lift my arm up, take the syringe, and plunge the needle into his skin.

The shock is evident on his face and he tries to open his mouth to scream but the medicine is already running through his veins preventing speech. I start to feel his weight drooping into my arms and before he becomes incoherent I whisper in his ear, "Do you remember me, Spencer?"

0o0

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Colby's POV_

0o0

It was an average day at the bank where I work customers coming and going but that all changed when I glanced up at the television. The reporter was talking about a group in the FBI that worked in the Behavioral Analyst Unit that caught a serial killer by profiling the way he kills.

She started to introduce everyone on the team starting with Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid. I froze when I heard the reporter say the last name, Spencer Reid.

I cringed and I felt all the memories of high school rush back to me. How the teachers always were amazed and shocked at how smart he could be at such a young age. I use to be the best, teachers adored me because I always listened and got good grades. I was the smartest in the school until Spencer came..he stole everything from me.

My parents started to look down on me. Calling me names, saying I was "Stupid" and "How could a 12 year old be smarter than you?" I had to hear that every single day of my high school years.

When I went to school I would see Spencer getting bullied but I didn't do anything to help, I loathed him. How dare he comes into my school and thinks he can take my spot! I was number one. I was the best. Then I became number two, I became his shadow and I tried everything to outsmart him but nothing worked! Every single day I felt my hatred towards him build to such heights I couldn't stand to even see his face at school.

Suddenly jeering back into the present I could feel myself starting to breathe faster and I had to calm myself down quickly before someone asked what was wrong, I tore my eyes away from the TV and walked to bathrooms. I turned the sink on and splashed water on my face trying to get a grip on myself. After the day was over I couldn't seem to get the memories out of my head I needed to destroy Spencer like he did to me.

The following weeks were hard for me, my performance at worked decreased, I became very sullen and depressed, and I was shutting everyone out. Then one day an idea came to me. I could get revenge on Spencer and I would. From that day on I started to plot my revenge very carefully.

I kept tabs on Spencer making sure I knew everything about him and his team and where he worked. One day I drove to his work and waited for the his day to end so I could follow him home. From that day on I began plotting what I would do to him it took a year to plan but I knew in the end it would be worth every hour I spent on it.

0o0o

Present Time

Colby's POV

0o0o

I sat Spencer down and leaned him against the door so I could check and make sure no one was watching. I took the blindfold out of my pocket and put it on his eyes just in case he did wake up while I was driving. Grabbing under his arms I started to drag him towards the car. After I put him in, I tied his hands together and duck taped his mouth. I walked back to his front door and went inside his house. Being careful not to touch anything, I grabbed a pen and some paper from my bag and started to write.

_Dear Agent Morgan,_

_I figured you would be the first one to worry about Reid, but don't, he's in capable hands. _

_I'll make sure to keep him alive...possibly._

_But, I ask one thing of, you don't come looking for him if you ever want to see him again. I'm in charge now and it will stay that way no matter the costs._

_Goodbye for now._

* * *

Review please!


	2. The Note

Okay here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek's POV

I glanced at the clock it was only four in the morning. I still had a two hours to sleep, but I just couldn't seem to. I thought about calling Spencer but he looked so worn out yesterday after we got back from the case that I decided not to.

After another hour of lying in bed, I got up and starting getting ready for work. I would just come in early today. When I was ready, I went into work to see if Spencer was there. He was always the first to arrive, and the last to leave.

After getting in the elevator, I looked at my cell phone to see that it was only five forty-five. No one in their right mind would be here this early. I stepped out of the elevator and did a quick scan around the office. It looks like it's just me, I thought to myself frowning.

I started to work on the case files, and after what felt like an eternity I saw Prentiss and Rossi step through the elevators.

"Hey Morgan, what are you doing here so early?" Prentiss asked with a confused look while dropping her things off at her desk.

I look down at my watch it was only six thirty. I've only been here for forty-five minutes!

I sighed, "Well I couldn't sleep, and I thought maybe Reid would be here so I just came in early."

Prentiss nodded and walked towards my desk. "Yeah, usually when I arrive he's already here."

"He's probably just sleeping in. You know Reid, he never gets enough sleep," Rossi chimed in.

I shrugged and looked towards the elevator. "Everyone has had a tough time lately with all the cases. Maybe he did decide to sleep in."

Prentiss nodded but didn't look convinced. "Maybe.." she said walking away.

I got back to work and finished another two case files. I looked at my watch and saw it was seven, the work day had officially started.

"My minions!" Garcia chirped in her upbeat voice walking through the elevators.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hello, my chocolate god! Where is our resident genius?" Garcia asked perching herself at the end of my desk.

I shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know. It's not like Reid to be late either."

Just then Hotch walked through the elevators and took notice of all the chatter, "Is everyone done with their work?"

Garcia hopped off my desk and started to walk towards her lair while Emily walked back in from getting her coffee. Rossi just shook his head and smiled as he walked to his office.

Emily looked at Reid's empty desk, "He's still not here yet?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

I shook my head and glanced at the elevator again, "Nah, but I'm sure he'll come rushing through the elevator looking like he just got out of bed."

Emily started laughing and sat down at her desk and started to work on her files.

Inside my head though I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with Reid. It wasn't like him to be late for work. That just wasn't his thing. Maybe he didn't set his alarm.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Reid's number, but I didn't get an answer. I smiled at myself. Since when did I become so worried about Reid? He's probably driving here right now.

I tried to shake the feeling about Reid and focus on work, but every time I looked at his empty desk the feeling got more and more persistent. After finishing my last case file I walked up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," Hotch grunted, he remained focus on his work, not even looking up when I stood in front of his desk.

I stood there for a moment and then put the files on his desk, "Hey, I just came to give you these."

Hotch still didn't look up from what he was working and replied in a distracted tone, "Okay Morgan, thanks."

When I didn't walk away Hotch looked up and gave me a questioning look. "Is there something else you needed?"

I pulled out a chair, sat down, and nodded, "Yeah actually. I was wondering if I could go to Reid's house to check on him. It's not like him to miss work and it's already one o'clock he should have been here hours ago."

Hotch gave me a quick glance but he didn't look concerned, "You're right, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

I bit my tongue and stood up, trying to control my voice. "C'mon man! You know that isn't like Reid, he loves coming to work."

Hotch looked me in the eyes and replied dryly, "Morgan I said it's nothing to worry about now if you wouldn't mind I need to finish these."

I couldn't believe Hotch of all people was saying this to me. I gave him a stiff nod and walked out the door back to my desk.

Every few minutes I would glance at the clock willing the hours to go by faster. I wanted to leave, but I knew Hotch would chew me out for defying a direct order. When I got back to my desk, I plopped down in my seat and tried calling Reid again. Nothing.

I got up and walked to the break room and started pacing. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing when something could have happened to Reid. After a few minutes of pacing Rossi walked in and looked at me oddly.

"Everything okay, Morgan?" Rossi asked, walking towards the coffee machine.

I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, "No, it's not. I asked Hotch if I could go check on Reid, and he said no. Now I don't know what I'm going to do because he won't answer his cell phone and that's not like Reid at all."

"Morgan, that hasn't stopped you before. Yes, it is a direct order from your boss, and you could get in a lot of trouble for not listening to him, but that hasn't stopped you before. Do what you think is right," Rossi commented while filling up his cup.

Rossi was right, I had to do this. Even if Hotch didn't approve, and if I got in trouble, I would deal with it later. I just wanted to make sure Reid was okay. I walked over to my desk, packed my things up, and walked into Hotch's office.

Hotch looked up from the file he was working on, "Yes, Morgan?"

I walked over to Hotch and looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Listen, I know you said I couldn't go check on Reid, but I'm going to go with or without your approval."

Hotch pushed the file aside and sighed. "I figured you would eventually come in here and say that. Go ahead and go."

I gave Hotch a quick nod and started walking out the door, "Thanks."

After getting in the car, I sped off to Reid's house growing more worried by the minute. When I arrived at his house, I knocked on the door.

"Reid? Reid, are you in there?" I asked, waiting for a response. When I didn't get one, I twisted the handle on the door knob and the door clicked open. I pulled my gun out of its case, and flipped on the lights.

"Reid?" I called out again while stepping inside the house.

I walked around the living room and spotted a piece of paper. Hoping it was a note, I walked over. I felt my blood run cold as I was reading. I whipped out my cell phone as fast as I could and dialed Hotch's number.

After the second ring he answered, "Hotch."

"Hotch, it's Morgan something bad has happened to Reid."

"What do you mean bad?" Hotch questioned.

I sighed looking around the room. "I think he's been kidnapped."

* * *

_Colby's POV_

With Spencer safely tucked away at my house I drove back down to his house to see if the note I left was still there. As I parked the car and started walking up the stairs to his door I heard someone talking. I put my back against the wall and got as close as I could to the door to hear the conversation.

"I think he's been kidnapped." I heard Derek say. I smiled. This was working out a lot easier than I intended. I started making my way back towards my car, but then I stopped. I wanted to have fun with this. I took a pen and paper out of my purse and walked over to Derek's car. Glancing back at the house to make sure he was still inside, I scribbled a quick note.

_I see you. Can you see me?_

* * *

Chapter two, finished! Review please.


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CM.

Read and Review please!

Derek's POV

0o0o0o0o

After I got off the phone with Hotch, I took the note and put it in my pocket. Then I started to look around Spencer's house for anything that might show what happened there, and I found absolutely

nothing. Throwing my hands up in frustration, I slammed Spencer's door shut and started to walk to my car. While walking I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. A note. Feeling my

frustration boiling over, I ran over, snatched the note up, and started to read.

_I see you. Can you see me?_

I wanted to yell in frustration, but slowly I started to calm myself down. I knew I had to get back to the office to explain everything to Hotch. I got in my car, and started to drive. When I got to the

office, I tried to act normal. I didn't want the team to start to worry.

Emily glanced up from the file she was working on, and looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Morgan, did you see any sign of Reid?"

I pretended not to hear her, and kept walking towards Hotch's office. When I walked in, Hotch was still completely absorbed in his work. Sometimes I couldn't believe this man. He was still acting

completely normal, while I was ready to destroy everything in my path to get Reid back.

Hotch didn't look up when he spoke, "Shut the door Morgan."

I walked over and shut the door. "Hotch, what are we going to do? I mean there is absolutely nothing to go on. His house looks completely normal." I growled, letting my frustrations be heard in my voice.

Hotch pushed his work aside and looked up at me, "How do you know for sure he's been kidnapped?" he said trying to reason with me.

"Because I found these" I said, walking over to his desk and throwing the notes down.

Hotch picked them up and started to examine them closely. His face was still completely neutral even when he finished reading.

He calmly replied, "Okay. Get the team in the conference room and we'll tell them."

I took a big sigh of relief and started towards the door. When I opened it Emily Prentiss was standing in front of me.

"Prentiss! What do you think you're doing?" I gasped.

She looked furious, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to check on Reid?" She whispered trying to control her anger.

Hotch walked up behind us and snapped. "Go get the team. Now!"

Emily walked down the stairs obeying Hotch's order, and I walked to the conference room getting ready to break the news. Penelope Garcia was the first one to enter the room.

"Hey Derek" Garcia said happily.

I gave her a weak smile and replied, "Hey baby girl."

Garcia looked at me with a frown, "What wrong?"

Just then Hotch walked in and everyone sat down, ready to listen. Hotch glanced at me, and I knew it was my turn to speak.

I cleared my throat and started talking, "You guys all know that Reid isn't here today, so I went to his house to check on him. When I got there he wasn't answering his door, so I went inside and I

found this" I paused to hold up the note "The note says that Reid has been kidnapped and that we shouldn't go look for him," I finished.

When I was done, I looked up at the room and in everyone's eyes, I saw a fierce determination in them. I saw tears running down Garcia's face. I walked over to her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay baby girl, we will get him back."

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, "Of course we will. No one, and I mean no one messes with my baby."

I gave her a quick smile and walked back to the front of the room.

Emily looked up at me and asked, "What are we going to do?"

I racked my brain for an answer, but then I finally realized, I have no clue what we're going to do now.

I decide to give an honest answer, "I have no idea, but one thing I do know is we can't give up. Reid needs us."

Garcia looked up at me with fresh tears streaming down her face. "W-we have nothing to go on?"

I felt my heart break for her when I spoke again. "No. Whoever did this made sure not to leave a single trace of evidence behind."

I look to Hotch for an answer, but it seems no one knows what to do this time. I sit down feeling a fresh wave of guilt wash over me. Who knows what is happening to Reid right now, and we have no

idea how to help him. Everyone looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat.

The security guard from downstairs walked in the room and set a box on the table while saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but someone left this package outside and it was addressed to you guys. I made

sure to check it and everything is safe."

Rossi picked the package up and glanced at the guard, "Thank you."

With a nod, the guard left and everyone turned their attention back to the box.

"Open it!" I demanded.

Rossi looked at Hotch and nodded, Hotch carefully started to open the flaps. When he finished Hotch's jaw tightened and I could feel myself getting nervous. Rossi walked over and emptied the

contents onto the table.

Rossi picked the note up and started to read,_" Dear Team, As you all know Spencer has been taken, but he is safe at the moment. Don't come looking for him, because if you do Spencer will pay. I gave one _

_warning to Detective Morgan, but he decided to ignore it. Now here is the second one, I'm not giving anymore warnings. Leave well enough alone and just get back on with your livesr."_

When Rossi finished reading, I got up and stormed out of the room. I couldn't take just sitting there, not being able to do anything. I walked outside and starting pacing. I could hear someone getting

ready to approach me.

Rossi walked up to me and looked at me. "Morgan, you need to calm down. I know you want to find Spencer, we all do, but if you can't get a grip, it's just going to take longer to figure out what to do."

"I can't help it! Whoever did this put me directly in that note, which means they knew that I went to his house! They were watching me," I said, my voice shaking with rage.

Rossi raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head, "You weren't expecting that? Of course they would know. This is someone who is going to be watching our every move, trying to make sure we

are following _their_ rules."

I sighed and looked down, "I know, it's just I hate not being able to do anything. You're right though. I'm sure they will be watching us."

Rossi smirked at me and said, "Of course I'm right."

I shook my head and laughed while following him back inside. I knew we were going to find Reid, no matter the costs.

0o0o0o

Spencer's POV

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a small room, lit up by a candle sitting in the corner. I strained my eyes to see more, the walls and floors were cement, which probably meant

we were in a basement. A basement? Why was I in a basement? I tried to remember what happened to me but all I got were bits and pieces of memories. Someone asked me about a wallet, but then

they wouldn't leave me alone. They drugged me? I remember feeling a pain in my neck. I tried to sit up, but my body was strapped down to the cot that I was on. I opened my mouth to call out for help

but then I started to choke. I was gagged. I could feel panic starting to creep through me. Was this a nightmare? No, it couldn't be, this all felt too real. I tried to slow my breathing and think rationally,

but that all went away when I saw the door knob twisting.

I tensed my body getting ready to face my attacker. They walked through the door and leaned over me, "Spencer? Are you awake yet?" they whispered.

I tried to pull away from them to see if I could make out a face, but all I could see was darkness. They smiled down at me and took the gag out of my mouth.

They whispered , "Spencer! Don't be afraid."

"W-what do you w-want from me?" I stuttered, silently cursing myself for my unsteady voice.

They pulled away from me and I saw their eyes, they were filled with hate.

In a quiet and menacing voice they whispered, "Everything. I want everything."

0o0o0o

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
